KIRAKIRA Patisserie/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art KKPCALM concept art 1.41-Kirakira Patisserie exterior.png|Concept art for KiraPati's exterior from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.42-Kirakira Patisserie kitchen before remodeling.png|Concept art for the KiraPati kitchen (before remodeling) from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.43-Kirakira Patisserie kitchen after remodeling.png|Concept art for the KiraPati kitchen (after remodeling) from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.44-Kirakira Patisserie shop interior.png|Concept art for the KiraPati shop from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.45-Kirakira Patisserie shop interior display.png|Concept art for the KiraPati shop's display from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.46-Kirakira Patisserie second floor.png|Concept art for KiraPati's second floor from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.47-Kirakira Patisserie basement.png|Concept art for KiraPati's basement from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM concept art 1.13a-Usami Ichika (patisserie uniform).png|Concept art for Ichika's patisserie uniform from the bluray art gallery PatisserieHimariToei.png|Himari's patisserie uniform PatisserieAoiToei.png|Aoi's patisserie uniform PatisserieYukariToei.png|Yukari's patisserie uniform PatisserieAkiraToei.png|Akira's patisserie uniform PatisserieCielToei.png.png|Ciel's patisserie uniform PatisseriePikario.png|Rio's patisserie uniform Screenshots KKPCALM46-Noir collapsed on the street.png|Noir collapsed in front of Lumière's workshop KKPCALM46-Noir wakes up in Lumière's house.png|Noir wakes up in Lumière's house KKPCALM46-Lumière in Ichigozaka.png|Lumière in front of the workshop KKPCALM46-Lumière helps Noir make sweets.png|Lumière and Noir make cupcakes in the kitchen KKPCALM46-Noir decides to destroy Ichigozaka.png|Noir unleashes his darkness to destroy Ichigozaka KKPCALM 32 Everyone happy.png|People of Ichigozaka inside Lumière's workshop KKPCALM32-Patisserie in Ichigozaka past.png|The workshop in past Ichigozaka KKPCALM 32 Noir above the patisserie.png|Noir threatens the workshop and Ichigozaka KKPCALM07-Fairy workshop.png|The KiraPati box is hanging in a basket above the fairies' workshop on Ichigoyama KKPCALM07-Pekorin blown sky high.png|Pekorin and the KiraPati box are blown away by the kirakiraru explosion KKPCALM 01 Talking box.png|The KiraPati as a portable box before becoming a building KKPCALM02-Ichika enters the patisserie's kitchen.png|Ichika enters the kitchen for the first time KKPCALM02-The patisserie's kitchen.png|The kitchen before remodeling KKPCALM07-Ichika looking into the depths of KiraPati.png|Before remodeling, the shop area was hidden behind thick curtains KKPCALM07-Smoke coming out of the KiraPati kitchen.png|Rear of the building KKPCALM08 Even the store's sooty.png|The shop area before remodeling KKPCALM08 Secret passage.png|The Elder shows the girls the secret passage to the basement KKPCALM08 KiraPati basement.png|The basement KKPCALM08 Ichika turning the Kirakiraru Pot's wheel.png|Ichika uses the Kirakiraru Pot to make kirakiraru cream KKPCALM08 Akira Aoi kirakiraru furniture.png|Akira and Aoi making furniture KKPCALM08 Aoi helping Yukari with furniture.png|Yukari and Aoi made the counter display KKPCALM08 Counter side.png|Counter display side with bar stools KKPCALM08 KiraPati inside detail.png|Decorations inside the shop KKPCALM08 Counter front.png|The display case filled with sweets KKPCALM08 Aquarium.png|The left side of the display looks a little like an aquarium KKPCALM08 3-star kitty approves of KiraPati.png|Three-star Kitty brings good fortune to good sweets shops KKPCALM 26 Ichika created float ring.png|KiraPati on a kirakiraru flotation ring KKPCALM26 The Cures on an island with a sunken KiraPati.jpg|KiraPati stranded on a beach KKPCALM 26 Hot air balloon.png|KiraPati hanging under a kirakiraru balloon KKPCALM 27 Chourou has no idea.png|The girls talk about their crystals on the second floor KKPCALM 34 Yapapa tells their story.png|Pekorin and the Elder talk with Yapapa on the second floor KKPCALM37-KiraPati sitting in a tree.png|KiraPati in a tree KKPCALM37-Solaine asks about KiraPati's decoration.png|The shop decorated for Halloween KKPCALM40-Looking back down at KiraPati.png|Ichika looks back down at KiraPati after escaping her nendo dad KKPCALM42-Wild Azur visit KiraPati after their concert.png|Wild Azur visit KiraPati after their concert KKPCALM42-Aoi asks what the others would do without sweets.png|The girls used the display case on the second floor to make icecream KKPCALM42-Sleepover.png|Sleepover on KiraPati's second floor KKPCALM45-KiraPati Christmas decoration.png|Decorated for Christmas on the inside KKPCALM45-KiraPati Christmas decoration outside.png|..and on the outside KKPCALM45-KiraPati private Christmas party.png|A private Christmas party for the KiraPati staff KKPCALM46-Ready to celebrate Ichika's birthday.png|KiraPati decorated for Ichika's birthday KKPCALM47-KiraPati Open.png|Pekorin opens the KiraPati to help her friends KKPCALM48-Elder Rio Bibury welcome the girls back.png|The Elder, Rio and Bibury welcome the girls back to KiraPati after their battle with Elisio KKPCALM48-Happy Birthday Ichika.png|All the girls' friends and family showed up to continue Ichika's birthday celebration KKPCALM49-Ichika with KiraPati.png|KiraPati in the future Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries Category:Locations